


Something Borrowed, Something New

by ImmoralOwl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Both New and from the Void, Kraglin Picks Up Crew, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Peter Still Needs Saving, Redemption, References to Depression, Rescue Missions, Starting Over, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmoralOwl/pseuds/ImmoralOwl
Summary: Kraglin gets a call in the middle of the night, seems everything that was Yondu's is his now, the arrow, the Quad, a Terran with 12% of a plan and it all feels like home again.





	Something Borrowed, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been sucked into a black hole! Just been busy and super round of depression going on.  
> It wasn't supposed to be this, it was supposed to be just a couple hundred word thing about Kraglin getting a call to bail out Peter like Yondu used to and then it just, I don't know, exploded?  
> I didn't give half the new crew names and there weren't that many loyal to Yondu who actually got named in the movie to attach them back to anyway.

There's an obnoxious annoying beeping coming from the nightstand, Kraglin thinks he should probably do something about that as he slowly opens his eyes.  
Turns out the annoying part of the beeping is more than correct as he rolls over and blindly fumbles for the light sitting on the back, managing to dislodge the little Centaurian hero-like action figure from it's perch on the lamp base causing it to crash to the ground and send the bow it holds somewhere off under the bed.   
Tullk's Granddaughter said it kind of looked like Yondu, though he can't help but think Yondu would never be caught dead in a red and yellow onesie.   
His heart pangs just the softest bit at his brains choice of words as he picks up the holopad demanding attention with it's incessant noise.

Kraglin rolls onto his back as he clicks "Incoming call: Peter Quill" on the screen, he expects to see Yondu's son with red rimmed eyes and hear complaints about not being able to sleep but what he gets is a furry face that's all too relaxed instead, no nightmares then.  
"What ya want Rocket? Where's Pete?" he drawls as he makes himself more comfortable again, pulls the blanket tighter, slides the little oval shaped stuffed Centaurian doll whose fin he'd "accidentally" cut off back over to rest on the other side of the bed.  
"Eh, he's over there" Rocket replies and hitches a finger over his shoulder.  
"What's so important ya gotta interrupt mah beauty sleep fer? Can't ya see how bad I need it?" Kraglin chuckles at beating Rocket to the punch, always kind of fun to take the wind out of the furry rodents sails by disarming a jab he knew was coming.  
Rocket frowns for just a split second before retaliating with "Hell, no wonder you're asleep in the middle of the day then".  
"What ya mean middle of the day it's 3 in tha damn morning here, ya forget about time zones and shit?" Kraglin says as he rolls his eyes, figures, of course none of them pay attention to where they are in comparison to whoever they call.  
"I couldn't wait till morning where you're at to see your face", there's an explosion in the background and Kraglin sits up, the sheet slipping down so Rocket gets an eyeful of his chest before he can position the holopad back to solely focus on his face.  
"The hells wrong with your chest man? Seriously that standard for you Xanadarian humies, cuz I thought you and Quill weren't that different on the outside."  
Well there goes the hope that Rocket hadn't noticed, this right here is why he always wore his jump suit or two shirts, it wasn't a huge point of self consciousness but it was there, people tend to stare at things like that.  
Yondu used to tell him not to pay them any mind because it didn't matter to him and he was the only one that outta care what he looked like without clothes, Kraglin never mentioned the fact that Yondu would rather have his finger nails ripped out than take his own clothes off where anyone could see because he didn't like the stares, in fact he had overheated on more than one occasion during jobs on desert planets out of sheer stubbornness to avoid gawkers.  
Kraglin cast his eyes to the empty side of the bed as he shrugged "naw got caught by some Onihr guards once long time ago, got tha shit stomped outta me by one'a thems big ass hooves" he chuckled a little at the memory of what had happened to that particular guard, Yondu had made his death about as painful as having your chest caved in by a heavily armored species of what Quill had called 'Space Rhinos' which Kraglin could attest was fucking painful since it had just been happening "ya calling me in tha middle of mah night cycle with shit blowin up behind ya for a damn anatomy lesson?".  
Before either of them can exchange more barbs Peter could be heard in the background saying "dude, we have enough juice for one call and about" silence for a moment as Kraglin pictured Quill checking his watch instead of where his enemies were at "two more minutes at that".  
"Okay, okay, so here's the thing Quill fucked up, as usual, you're shocked and amazed I know, good thing you're sitting, and we're kind of in over our head here, which we wouldn't be if SOMEONE would have let me bring the special grenades I made with us" Rocket said with a pout and a sigh as if doing so could get them to somehow materialize.  
There was a long pause as Kraglin waited to hear what it had to do with him, though if he was being honest with himself he knew what was coming.  
" We maybe... kind of... like..."  
Kraglin rolled his eyes to the ceiling and silently cursed Yondu for leaving him alone to deal with shit like this, didn't he know how many times were left he could sacrifice himself for Quill with the kids poor planning skills and the danger magnet that was embedded in his DNA.  
Suddenly Gamora was shoving Rocket out of the screen view "we need your help, how fast can you get here?" she asked, Rocket could be heard grumbling from somewhere close to her still as he sent their coordinates to Kraglin.  
"Couple jumps away, might take an hour? Less maybe" Kraglin said as he laid the pad back down on the nightstand and started to get dressed out of it's view, no need to traumatize Peter's poor girlie.  
Gamora nodded and returned to the battle as she complained about 'useless men who can't ask for help'.  
Just before the screen went black he heard Peter say "don't worry we've totally got this until he comes", which assuredly meant they did not.  
Kraglin didn't even bother to put his boots on, just took them with him as he ran to the bridge.

Tullk's Granddaughter was already on bridge having had the night shift along with Horuz's cousin Niall, upon entering they both shot up out of the chair they were sharing and thumped their chests a little too enthusiastically, Kraglin rolled his eyes, if they wanted to spend the night watch snuggling far be it from him to stop them as long as they didn't let the ship crash or get ambushed, he'd spent a few night watches doing far more inappropriate things back when he had someone to do them with.  
Kraglin waved them off as he sunk into his chair.  
"What's going on Captain?" Aileen asked as she tucked a long white strand of hair out of her face, Kraglin often wondered as he looked at her if her Grandpa's hair would have looked that nice if he'd of ever taken care of it half as well as she does hers.  
"Got a job, Guardians need a bail out, again, like yesterday" he huffed out as he struggled to get his boots on one handed and rub the remaining sleep out of his eyes with the other at the same time.  
Niall snorted a laugh as he commed the rest of the crew to prep for possible battle, third time this year coming to the rescue for the Guardians. 

As the rest of his crew started to filter in, all 8 of them minus Morphine who didn't leave the med bay/lab unless someone was in too bad of shape to be moved or ordered out (several times and with bribes), Kraglin took a moment to admire his rag tag crew and how fitting it was that they were all so different, nothing like the lot of perfect Ravagers that Stakar had tried to pawn off on him last time he'd seen him.  
Stakar had expressed concern about such a small inexperienced crew what with there only being 12 aboard Kraglin's ship, Kraglin included, but Kraglin had assured him his ship wasn't that large to begin with and he couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather have for crew.  
That wasn't entirely true, his brain had whispered there were but the dead can't man controls or fire a blaster.  
His new crew consisted of family and friends of the crew that had always been loyal to Yondu, the ones Kraglin felt he owed something to, the ones he got killed, the ones he had spent months searching for and collecting from the void so they could be with the Captain again like he should be... no he wasn't going to think about that, he promised Yondu's ashes that he wouldn't go down that road, promised him on the way to Ego's planet that he wouldn't let the guilt and self hatred eat him apart like a parasitic worm chewing it's way outward from the pit of his chest.  
Yondu had told him it wasn't his fault, not to put all the blame on himself because it was more on him than anyone, the only thing Kraglin was guilty of was 'throwing a shot glass of whiskey on a forest fire' and it made Kraglin just a little more stable to remember his words and all the things they said and didn't say on the trip but still...  
As Kraglin looked around the room he couldn't help but think of everyone lost and how much he still had to make up to them.

The twins had come first, Oblo's sisters, Kraglin had come across them in a bar on some dirty little back planet he'd stopped on to drown the emotions of having just sent the last of his friends ashes out among the stars.  
They recognized him from a photo Oblo had sent just before the mutiny.  
Unfortunately for Kraglin they didn't know Oblo was killed in said mutiny so when they asked where he was because it was usual to not hear from him for long periods of time he had to be the one to tell them he was dead and then explain some more when they asked to see Yondu about everything and ask if any of their brothers affects were still on the ship they could take to remember him by.  
He tried hard to inebriate his feelings, all emotions he'd ever felt in his entire life really, made a good go of it too and managed to pass out.  
When he came back to the world of the conscious, momentarily as it was, with a splitting headache it was on the Quad and to the smiling faces of the twins who refused to be dropped off anywhere insisting he owed them for something or other and they were old enough to be Ravagers, at the time everything they said just sounded like giant drums being banged in his ears and he had apparently agreed to take them on as crew just to get the noise to stop.  
Once he wasn't afraid of throwing up with each movement and the lights didn't make his eyes burn he couldn't argue about them staying, they had managed to get the Quad in the air all on their lonesome after all, would be nice to have another pilot or two on board instead of the bastardized auto pilot Rocket had configured from cannibalized parts of the ship before they left to save the galaxy again.

Tullk's Granddaughter came next.  
She was about Quill's age, maybe a little younger he thought, never ask a lady how old she is had been one of those things he never forgot about after he'd seen what happened to Yondu when he asked Aleta on her birthday one year, back before they'd been exiled and the universe had gone to shit.  
Aileen had heard about everything, or at least the everything that was being spread through the galaxy at the speed of mouth and contacted him to meet up.  
She took one look at the shape the Quad had been in and insisted on paying to upgrade the old girl and get her better than new, said it was the least she could do for her kin's First Mate.  
Kraglin had burst into tears, it was hard to stomach those kind words with all the others that were fighting in his mouth as he swallowed them all together like Hell's alphabet soup.  
She hadn't minded his outburst, didn't question it, never even batted an eye as he laid out all his mental anguish in a display that would have made Yondu roll his eyes and smack the shit out of him and that just made Kraglin feel even worse.  
Turns out she was used to people having breakdowns, being a psychiatrist and all.  
When time came for them to leave she showed up to the dock to give farewells or at least Kraglin thought until she followed him on the ship with a couple bags of her belongings.  
Kraglin couldn't complain, she had just dropped a huge stack of units on the ship after all, and, maybe it wouldn't be the most un-Ravager-ly thing to have someone on board that he could talk to, some one professional that would know the right words to say to calm a situation since he was never that good at talking his way out of trouble, not like Quill.

Horuz cousin came next, followed by Morphine and his wife, they picked up some relation of Vorker's not long after that.  
He'd looked up a few of his other friends relatives to see if there was any of them he could get to join, reaching out little tendrils of hope that he could at least take care of the ones who got sent money from shares now that there was no one to send any.  
There hadn't been many looking to join up, only 4, but he'd gotten a few maybes and a few more that were keeping in consistent contact like they were only getting things tied up before they asked to be picked up.  
He still didn't like the idea of being captain but he had a good crew that didn't judge him when he didn't respond to his title being called right away, a crew that didn't expect him to be the macho asshole everyone had always expected from each other in the past, a steady ship, Peter called or stopped by every couple months and the crew all got along with him and his, crew all understood the history there and Kraglin's own history, he'd managed to become almost as infamous as Yondu with the arrow, all in all things were good.

As they went through the first jump portal Kraglin pulled the arrow out of it's holster and twirled it around his fingers like it's previous owner had done a million times before pulling it close to his stomach to almost cradle like a fragile child.  
"Your boy needs you again" he whispered to it and if anyone heard him no one said anything, no taunts of being weak, no shanking for sentiment, not even an eye roll.  
"We're coming Peter" he said louder with a toothy smile as they hit the last jump before getting to their destination.

**Author's Note:**

> The action figure I tried to convey as original comic version Yondu, and that's a Tsum Tsum Yondu he has in bed with him.  
> Sean Gunn looks to have Pectus Excavatum so that got snuck in there   
> Onihr - Rhino backwards, I know I'm sooo creative
> 
> Work Hubby blame because he bribed me with cookies to write and post again along with the idea of Kraglin gathering the old loyal crews kids/younger family members.
> 
> If I screwed something up let me know or if there's a missing tag.
> 
> Kudos are great, comments are even better <3


End file.
